1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for opening cartons and the like having either staples thereon and/or sealed with tape and, more particularly, to the combination of a utility knife having a staple remover formed therewith as a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for opening sealed cartons, particularly large cardboard boxes and the like. Generally, these boxes, or cartons, are sealed with special tapes that are very difficult to remove in order to open the cartons without damage thereto. Then again, many boxes are fastened in a closed or sealed manner by a plurality of large staples.
Several carton-and-box-opening devices have been devised and are now in use. However, they are designed specifically to cut the tape or to remove staples. That is, to the inventor's knowledge, there is no existing device that combines the needed components to provide a simple, single tool that will both cut the tape and remove staples.
The staple-removing devices as are now in use generally cause considerable damage to many reusable types of cartons and boxes. The existing devices have a tendency to tear, rip, or puncture holes in otherwise perfectly good, reusable, shipping containers. Most staple removers are designed to engage staples and pull them out in a crow-bar action.
Further, the utility knives as presently known do not provide a safety means by which the blade will automatically retract when released from an extended, operating mode.
Therefore, the present invention as hereinafter described will be understood to answer the above problem.